Wendy Wower
Wendy Wower is a character who debuts in "Small Hiro One". She is a scientist turned child entertainer after her work was stolen from her. Background Wendy studied at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with her lab partner, Trevor Trengrove, both of whom were taught by Professor Granville. She created an excellent thesis on artificial intelligence, but her own partner stole it and took all the credit for it. Wendy eventually became a child's entertainer still using her scientific knowledge, and got her own TV show called "Wendy Wower's Science Hour". She has a fanbase of children she calls "Woweroos" and Fred has remained a fan of her even at his current age. Even though she was always the real genius between her and Trengrove, she was called a fake scientist and people have preferred Trevor over her. Appearance When she was young, she had brown hair, and wears a deep pink sweater with white spade collar, magenta pants, and grey slip-on shoes. She also had on a mask to protect her face. After becoming a kids' idol, she started wearing scientist clothes consisting light lavendar dress shirt, orange lab coat, purple skin-tight jeans with a dark grey belt and a yellow-orange logo buckle, and light pink and purple slip-on sneakers with lightning bolts on each side. She also wears purple gloves and matching goggles. Her hair is dyed a bright green color, and tied up in pigtails. Personality Wendy is a really calm and patient person. Despite having her work stolen by her partner Trevor Trengrove and knowing well about it, she never hated Trevor or even held any kind of grudge against him. Even though she seemed upset after seeing him for the first time in years, she still remained calm and only wanted to tell him it was nice to see him. She claims that her TV character was inspired by Granville, but Granville herself was skeptical due to how serious she is compared to Wendy's colorful character. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-level intellect': Wendy was brilliant enough to create the thesis that would inspire Tadashi Hamada to create Baymax. Sadly, this thesis was stolen by Trevor Trengrove, therefore everyone believed he was the man behind it. Equipment *'Ukulele': Wendy always carries a ukulele with her, and can think up of random songs for her child audience to play in it. History Season 1 When Hiro was denied entrance to Trevor's workshop, Professor Granville took him and Baymax to the Sciencetorium to stay with Wendy in the meantime. However, Hiro knew Wendy was for little kids and everyone there was in fact a small child. Fred however entered excited and began singing Wendy's song. Wendy made Hiro her assistant for her science projects. Fred and Baymax had fun, but this only annoyed Hiro. Later, he spoke with Wendy and found out she was Trengrove's lab partner at some point, and Hiro thought it must've been amazing to work with Trevor. Wendy simply agreed without sounding too excited of it. Later, she quickly examined Baymax and told Hiro she also studied robotics. Hiro asked if she would let him and Baymax go outside, and she was fine with it. Hiro then found out Yama was outside Trengrove's workshop, and got Wendy and the kids to help him by bringing their baked soda volcanoes to distract Yama while he snuck in the building along with Baymax and Fred. Soon, Hiro and his friends had to defeat Yama, his thugs and Mega Yama, also getting back a flash drive that Yama was using to blackmail Trevor Trengrove. Trevor exited the workshop and saw Wendy, who seemed angry, but only wanted to say it was good to see him. However, Trevor shouted that he admitted stealing her work and basing his entire career off of it. She was just glad he said it, but everyone else was shocked to hear it. Trevor still decided he'd do the right thing and let the whole world know that Wendy was actually a genius. Wendy then goes with Hiro at night around the SFIT to see how much it had changed, then mentions the place was special to her thanks to Professor Granville's teachings. This surprises Hiro, as he was told that Granville was a new teacher who had just joined the institution. She has a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe", where she attends the SFIT expo for the semester's final projects. She shows up singing a song for Granville and tries hugging her, but Granville steps aside. Wendy reveals that her character was inspired by Granville, but the latter looks surprised and skeptical about it. A little later, Wendy is in the audience for Honey Lemon's presentation, in which the latter unravels the mystery of Lenore Shimamoto's secret work as a scientist. Along with the others, Wendy is shocked after it is revealed that Shimamoto was responsible for the Great Catastrophe of 1906. Season 2 Much later, Wendy is targeted by Di Amara, who sends her mutant monsters Momakase, Mr. Sparkles, and Orso Knox, to capture her as Di has sought Wendy's knowledge on robotics for the former's plot. When Big Hero 6 learn of Wendy's kidnapping, they intercept the monsters at the Torii Gate Bridge and manage to repel them, thus saving Wendy. Trivia *Wendy looks at Baymax's cameras and exoskeleton the same way Hiro did in the film. Appearances Gallery Wendy children.png|"It's Wower-roo time!" Wendy guitar.png|Wendy playing the guitar Wendy.png Wendy Hiro.png|"My super special helper, Hiro, is going to pass out the gloop-gredients." Wendy Brooke Baymax.png HiroWendyBaymax.png|Baymax: "I am unable to remove..." HiroWendyBaymaxGloop.png|Baymax: "...the gloop." Wendy Baymax.png|"Hyperspectral cameras?" Wendy from Baymax's POV Wendy Exoskeleton.png|"Carbon fiber skeleton?" Wendy examining Baymax's exoskeleton Hiro Wower.png Wower 1.png Yama Wendy.png Yama children.png Trengrove and Wendy.png|Trevor approaches Wendy Trengrove confession.png|Trevor confesses to Wendy Hiro arrives SFIT.png Hiro drinks.png|"This place is so special to me." Young Wendy and Trevor.png|Wendy and Trevor, when they are younger and attending SFIT Young Granville.png|Younger Wendy, Trevor, and Granville WendyCTC.png|"I love science fairs don't you too? Professor Granville, ooh" Wendy singing to Granville at the SFIT expo WendyCTC2.png|Wendy shakes hands with Granville Wendy and Granville.png|Granville skeptical about Wendy's remarks about Granville being an inspiration behind Wendy's TV character Wasabi coming.png|Wasabi coming up behind the audience Open House.png|The audience listens to Lenore Shimamoto's voice recording Everyone is shocked.png|The audience gasps upon hearing that Shimamoto was responsible for the Great Catastrophe Sparkles takes Wendy.jpg Wendy Mayoi.jpg City of Monsters I - Mutant Villains.jpg WendyHoney.jpg BH6 and Wendy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females